Final Fantasy IX, Prélude
by Alexfr36
Summary: Retournons dix ans avant l'histoire du jeu, alors que Kuja abandonne Djidane sur Héra. Petit à petit, les pièces de l'intrigue vont se mettre en place, jusqu'à ce jour où les Tantalas se rendirent à Alexandrie, afin d'enlever la princesse Grenat.
1. Chapter 1, Exil

EXIL

La vie n'était pas rose dans la plaine de Kinguery. La brume masquait l'horizon et le ciel, et en ces lieux, la loi du plus fort régnait en maître. Deux Diaboliks volaient en cercle au dessus d'un groupe de Jayrfos, étranges créatures humanoïdes à la peau verte et aux pieds d'oiseau, qui se chamaillaient le dernier butin qu'ils avaient acquis en s'en prenant à quelques aventuriers trop téméraires (et trop inconscients) qui s'étaient aventurés dans un endroit pour lequel il n'avaient pas le niveau. L'un des voleurs, son énorme sabre à la main, surveillait les deux dragons qui les survolaient. Mais les monstres prirent peur et s'enfuirent en poussant des gémissement craintifs. Les Jayrfos, alertés par ce comportement pour le moins inhabituel de la part des plus grands prédateurs de la région, s'inquiétèrent de la cause de cette soudaine fuite. Un puissant rugissement résonna dans la "brume", accompagné par des bruissements d'ailes.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'énorme créature blanche, les pillards comprirent. Peu désireux de voir s'il la créature était hostile ou pacifique, ils prirent la fuite, sans demander leur reste. Si l'un d'eux était resté, il aurait vu un magnifique dragon blanc, aux ailes recouvertes de plumes blanches, avec sur son dos deux cavaliers. L'un d'eux était un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Il avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux argentés, dans lesquels étaient plantées quelques plumes blanches, et était habillé d'une manière étrange, avec une sorte de jupe ouverte sur l'avant, ses jambières en métal et son haut à manches longues et évasées qui laissait son ventre apparent. De plus, son visage maquillé achevait de lui donné un air légèrement efféminé.

Derrière le jeune garçon se tenait un enfant d'à peine six ans, également aux yeux bleus, mais avec des cheveux blonds. Il était vêtu d'une tunique bleu turquoise, d'un pantalon de la même couleur et de grosses chaussure blanches. Détail surprenant : cet enfant avait une queue, semblable à celle d'un singe. Le grand descendit avec souplesse, puis se tourna vers l'enfant.

- Allez, descends !

Il lui parlait sur un ton sec, et le regard qu'il lui portait n'avait rien d'aimable. L'enfant regardait son ainé avec une expression neutre, indéchiffrable. Il finit néanmoins par obéir et par se laisser glisser à terre. Puis il fit face au grand, le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'autre continuait de le toiser avec un mépris non dissimulé.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Non pas que je t'en veuille personnellement, mais je ne peux pas te laisser te mettre en travers de ma route.

Le grand se retourna et scruta l'horizon - façon de parler vu que la brume le masquait.

- Je ne peux pas accepter que Garland ait décidé de me remplacer par un gamin tel que toi. Hors de question !

Il fouetta l'air de son bras, puis refit face à l'enfant.

- C'est pour ça que je te laisse ici. Et tu peux t'estimer heureux, j'aurais pu t'abandonner dans une région plus hostile, ou pire : te tuer. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment me salir les mains, alors je vais laisser faire les bêtes sauvages et les monstres qui rôdent dans ces contrées.

Le regard de l'enfant changea légèrement, et on put y lire de l'incompréhension. Le jeune garçon perdit son air dur et méprisant.

- Sois gentil, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ca a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise et j'ai horreur de ça.

Mais l'enfant ne l'écouta pas cette fois-ci. L'adolescent soupira et observa les alentours. Son regard s'arrêta sur les cadavres mutilés des malheureux voyageurs. Il s'en approcha, laissa échapper un rictus de dégoût, et se pencha sur l'un d'eux, qu'il délesta de sa ceinture, à laquelle était accroché un petit fourreau contenant un dague toute simple. Il la sortit et l'examina sous tous les angles, puis la rangea avant de jeter l'ensemble à l'enfant.

- Ceci est une dague. C'est fait pour se battre. Si tu veux survivre, tu devra t'en servir pour tuer toute créature qui en voudra à ta vie.

L'enfant examina l'arme à son tour, tandis que l'adolescent se tourna en direction du sud.

- Dans cette direction, tu trouveras un pont qui permet de traverser une rivière. De l'autre côté, il y a une grande montagne au sommet de laquelle se trouve une grande ville. Marche toujours dans cette direction, puis une fois de l'autre côté de la rivière, vas vers cette montagne. A son pied se trouve une porte qui permet d'accéder à cette ville. Si jamais cette porte est fermée, il te faudra escalader la montagne pour pouvoir entrer dans la cité.

Les deux garçons se firent face. Le petit conservait son regard perdu, déboussolé, alors que le grand le regardait avec un air oscillant entre la certitude et l'hésitation. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent ne pousse un profond soupir et secoue la tête.

- Navré de devoir en arriver là. Peut être que tu auras suffisamment de chance pour arriver jusque là-bas, mais j'en doute.

Sur ces mots, il regarda les cadavres. Ces hommes étaient certainement plus âgés, plus forts et plus expérimentés que l'enfant. Et pourtant, ils étaient morts. L'adolescent soupira une nouvelle fois et reporta son attention sur l'enfant.

- Voilà. C'est tout ce que je ferai pour toi. Si tu survis, tant mieux pour toi. Mais dans ce cas là, je te conseille vivement de ne jamais te mettre en travers de ma route. Parce que sinon…

Son regard se durcit, et devint aussi dur que l'acier, aussi noir que la nuit.

- … je te tuerai sans la moindre hésitation.

Il se retourna et repartit en direction du dragon, sur le dos duquel il monta. La puissante créature étendit ses ailes et prit son envol, sous le regard attristé de l'enfant. L'adolescent lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, mais toute haine avait déserté son regard.

- Adieu, Djidane.

L'enfant tendit son bras libre en direction du dragon en poussant des petits gémissements. Il regarda, impuissant, le dragon s'éloigner et disparaître dans la brume. Alors, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, et il parla enfin.

- Kuja… Grand-frère…

* * *

- Maman, j'ai peur !

- Tiens bon, ma chérie, je suis là !

La tempête faisait rage. La petite embarcation était ballotée par les vagues, et un vent violent faisait claquer la voile. Au bord du bateau, une femme et une fillette encapuchonnées se cramponnaient de toutes leurs forces. Malgré l'enfer qui se déchaînait autour d'elles, elles ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de la vision de cauchemar qui se présentait devant elle. Une cité de pierre, balayée par des tornades et bombardée par des boules de feu. Et au dessus de tout ça, cet œil immense, qui semblait regarder la scène avec indifférence. Cet œil qui avait déchainé sa colère sur Madahine-Salee. Un œil digne de Dieu. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Car cet œil était loin d'être celui d'un dieu.

_Pourquoi ?_ se demandait la femme. _Pourquoi cela nous arrive-t-il ? Qu'avons-nous fais pour mériter ça ?_

Elle avait beau se poser la question sous toutes les formes, se repasser tout ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire de son peuple, les invokeurs. Histoire qui remontai à cinq cents ans, et qui pourtant, n'avait jamais eu de période sombre. Les invokeurs étaient des gens qui aimaient vivre en paix et converser avec les esprits (aussi appelés chimères ou eidolons). A aucun moment, ils n'avaient fait de tort à qui que ce soit, et avait un train de vie très simple. Alors pourquoi, soudainement, leur peuple disparaissait sous les assaut de ce… de cette chose ? La femme ne le savait pas, et ne le saurait jamais. Elle ne saurait pas non plus que cet œil cachait quelque chose de moins divin qu'il n'y paraissait.

A bord de l'Invincible, l'aéronef high-tech de Terra, Garland, dans son éternelle combinaison noire, observait la cité. Ou plus exactement ce qu'il en restait. Mais cet homme n'éprouvait ni joie, ni peine, ni regrets, ni plaisir devant un tel spectacle. Seulement de l'indifférence. Cette indifférence qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on contemple une fourmi. Car c'était ce que ces gens représentaient pour cet homme. Ce n'étaient guère plus que des insectes. Qui devenaient gênants quand même. C'était bien pour ça qu'il s'en était chargé personnellement.

Constatant que l'affaire était réglée, il fit volte-face, faisant voler sa cape noire, et quitta la salle de l'œil.

- Les âmes des invokeurs vont désormais retourner à la planète, dit-il, se parlant à lui-même tandis qu'il montait les escaliers. Et ils la quitteront définitivement le moment venu.

Il arriva dans la salle du téléporteur.

- Ainsi, la magie chimérique ne devrait plus être une menace pour mes plans. Plus personne ne s'approchera de l'Ifa, et personne ne découvrira les mécanismes que j'y ai installé.

Il pénétra dans le poste de pilotage, et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran qui montrait ce qui se trouvait devant le vaisseau. Bien entendu, seuls les nuages noirs qui entouraient l'appareil étaient visibles.

- Désormais, je vais pouvoir laisser Kuja se charger d'Héra. Quant à moi, je vais me concentrer sur la préparation de son successeur.

Il prit place au poste de pilotage et remarqua une rune qui clignotait dans les airs. Fronçant les sourcils, il la toucha. Un hologramme représentant un homme apparut. L'homme, légèrement voûté, avait une longue blouse blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, des lunettes rondes, et ses cheveux blancs tombaient en deux longues mèches qui encadrait son visage de quinquagénaire. Garland avait toujours les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, professeur Vergadane ?

- Maitre Garland, nous avons un problème. Djidane a disparu.

Le vieil homme, surpris, fixa l'hologramme quelques secondes, sans réagir. Puis il se reprit.

- Kuja… Ainsi, tu es allé jusque là.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'œil se ferma, ignorant les invokeurs survivants, qu'ils soient en train de fuir ou toujours dans la cité. Sortant des nuages, l'Invincible prit de la vitesse et abandonna derrière lui ce qui restait de Madahine-Salee.


	2. Chapter 2, Rencontres

RENCONTRES

Les deux hommes faisaient face au tube vide. Mais tandis que Garland gardait une expression parfaitement neutre, Vergadane affichait une mine navrée.

- J'ai dû me rendre au site Alpha suite à une urgence, expliqua le savant en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Quand je suis revenu, la porte était ouverte et Djidane avait disparu. En consultant les enregistrements du système de vidéo surveillance, j'ai vu ceci.

Il s'était approché d'un écran et pianota sur les boutons du clavier situé dessous. Sur l'écran, Garland vit un jeune homme, aux cheveux blancs et vêtu d'une drôle de manière, entrer dans la pièce, ouvrir le tube et prendre l'enfant qui s'y trouvait dans ses bras, avant de sortir et de disparaitre. Le vieux gardien garda son calme, bien qu'intérieurement, il se sentait fortement contrarié.

- Vous croyez qu'il va le tuer ? Demanda Vergadane.

- Non, finit par répondre Garland, après quelques minutes de silence. Non, il ne le tuera pas. Pas s'il a d'autres possibilités. Il va certainement préférer le cacher dans un coin et l'abandonner.

- Ce que vous craigniez s'est avéré vrai. La jalousie et la peur ont finalement pris le dessus. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il ira jusqu'à vous renverser ?

- Il me hait, affirma Garland. Ca se voit au premier coup d'œil. Il me hait parce que j'ai prévu de le remplacer un jour. Il me hait parce que je lui ai donné la même apparence que ces « pantins sans âmes », comme il aime appeler les autres génomes. Il me hait parce qu'il a besoin de me haïr, sans pour autant qu'il sache pourquoi.

- S'il savait, ricana le savant en remontant ses lunettes.

- Je préfère qu'il continue de l'ignorer. S'il venait à l'apprendre, le peu de contrôle que nous avons sur lui volerait en éclats. Même chose pour Djidane. Si tous les deux connaissaient la vérité, alors nous aurions de sérieux problèmes. Et nous en avons suffisamment comme ça.

- Enfin, avec le « système de sécurité » que nous avons intégré à l'âme de Kuja, ça ne devrait pas poser problème. D'ici dix ans, il cessera de fonctionner.

- Si ça marche, précisa le gardien. Et je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent.

- Je sais, mais j'ai bien le droit d'être optimiste, répondit le savant en redressant ses lunettes, qui ne cessaient de tomber sur le bout de son nez. Et pour Djidane, voulez-vous que j'envois un G-1 le chercher ?

- Inutile de perdre notre temps. Il reviendra par lui-même lorsque le moment viendra. Sinon, vous parliez d'un problème au site Alpha. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Vergadane soupira. Il enleva ses lunettes, les essuya avec sa blouse, puis les remis en place avant de répondre.

- Satler et ses rebelles nous ont volé toute une série de G-2. Plus une douzaine d'appareils. Les gardes n'ont rien put faire, ils ont été débordés. Il semblerait que le secteur ne soit plus sûr.

- Déplacez-le. Et envoyez-y le nouveau prototype. Ca devrait les tenir à distance. Accélérez la production des G-2 et commencez celle des G-3. Et finissez-moi la mise au point des G-4.

- Entendu.

- Quant à moi, je vais m'occuper du remplaçant de Djidane. Juste au cas où.

- Un troisième Ange de la Mort ? S'étonna Vergadane. Ca ne va pas être facile d'égaler Djidane et Kuja. Après tout, ils sont uniques en leur genre.

- Je ne me servirais pas d'un génome de base, mais de ceci.

Garland sortit de sa combinaison une petite fiole qui contenait un long fil blond comme le blé. Vergadane sourit en redressant ses lunettes.

- Alors, ça y est, vous allez finalement l'utiliser ?

Le vieux gardien se dirigea vers la sortie, alors que le sourire du savant s'accentuait.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle en dirait, dit-il.

Garland s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête vers le scientifique.

- Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous demander ce genre de chose, répondit-il calmement, mais pour travailler à la renaissance de Terra. Vous avez vos ordres, alors au travail.

- Excusez-moi, répondit Vergadane. J'y vais de ce pas.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle et chacun partit dans une direction différente. Garland alla dans le Pandémonium, son palais, tandis que Vergadane monta à bord d'un petit aéronef qui décolla et s'envola vers le lointain.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il marchait, toujours tout droit, vers… En fait, il ne savait même pas où il allait. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait là et d'où il venait. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'est qu'il devait aller vers le sud. Mais il ne savait plus pour quelle raison. Trois jours qu'il pleurait, mais il en avait oublié la cause.

Son passé avait intégralement disparu de sa mémoire. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était une étrange lumière bleue. Il se souvenait aussi vaguement d'une grande créature ailée blanche qui s'éloignait, chevauchée par un homme étrange. Mais ce souvenir s'estompait petit à petit.

Djidane s'arrêta au sommet d'une butte. Il arrivait non loin d'une petite forêt et la faible lumière du jour déclinait. Un coup d'œil derrière lui lui permit de voir que des créatures humanoïdes à la peau verte et aux pieds d'oiseaux le suivaient. Ils étaient armés de grandes lames courbes, et leurs petits yeux jaunes l'observaient comme s'il était un morceau de viande fraiche. Instinctivement, le petit garçon posa la main sur la poignée de la dague qu'il portait à la ceinture. Il n'aimait pas ces créatures, elle ne lui inspiraient rien de bon.

Les Jayrfos n'avaient pas apprécié de voir que quelqu'un s'était servi sur une de leurs proies. Aussi avaient-ils pisté le voleur avec la ferme intention de le punir. Et malheureusement, ils avaient fini par rattraper Djidane, et le considéraient comme étant le coupable. Voyant que leur cible n'était qu'un enfant, il se réjouirent d'une proie facile, et accélérèrent le pas. Sentant que la charge ennemie était imminente, Djidane dégaina son arme et la brandit devant lui.

Les Jayrfos couraient afin de combler la distance qui les séparait de leur proie. L'enfant serra les dents et se prépara au combat. L'un des monstre, qui courait devant, arriva finalement à trois mètres du garçonnet puis fit un bond afin de l'attaquer par en haut. Mais une lance venue du ciel le transperça et le plaqua brutalement au sol. Les autres Jayrfos stoppèrent net en voyant leur compagnon agoniser.

Djidane regardait en l'air, cherchant à savoir d'où venait cette arme. En réponse à sa question, une silhouette tomba du ciel à la suite de l'arme. Un bien étrange combattant venait de faire son apparition, s'interposant entre Djidane et les Jayrfos. Il était vêtu d'une armure de cuir légère, il portait un manteau marron par-dessus et son chapeau évoquait une tête de dragon. De sa main griffue, le mystérieux guerrier prit la lance plantée dans le cadavre et la fit tournoyer.

En y regardant de plus près, Djidane s'aperçut que son sauveur n'était pas humain. Outre ses mains, ses pieds étaient ceux d'un animal. Et lorsque il se retourna, le petit blond remarqua qu'il avait une tête… de rat. Avec des yeux verts et des cheveux blonds.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda l'inconnu - qui était en fait une inconnue, vu sa voix de femme.

- … O… Oui, répondit péniblement le jeune garçon.

La guerrière à la lance devait avoir à peine onze ou douze ans, mais son air déterminé et détendu montrait qu'elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai.

- Et maintenant, dit-elle en se tournant vers les voleurs, je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de vous en prendre à un enfant isolé.

Les Jayrfos regardaient cette nouvelle venue d'un air hésitant. Leur chef, reconnaissable au crane humain qu'il arborait en pendentif, grognait à son attention.

- Tu peux grogner tant que tu veux, stupide tête de piaf, répliqua la souris. Tu ne me fait pas peur. Viens te battre si t'es pas content.

Les Jayrfos foncèrent d'un bloc vers les deux voyageurs, bien décidés à les ajouter à leur tableau de chasse. Mais la guerrière maniait sa lance avec dextérité. Quant à Djidane, il tentait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les coups que lui portaient les assaillants. Pour ce qui était de se servir de sa dague, c'était une autre histoire.

Les monstres tombaient l'un après l'autre sous les attaques de la guerrière. Il n'en resta rapidement plus que deux : le chef et celui qui semblait être son second. Ce dernier s'écarta et fonça vers Djidane, laissant son leader s'occuper de cette jeune combattante qui savait très bien se battre. Il attaqua alors le jeune garçon, mais celui-ci se contenta d'éviter ses coups, sans même riposter. Comprenant que ce n'était pas un adversaire digne de ce nom, le Jayrfo abandonna le combat et se tourna pour assister à celui de son chef. Lequel s'avérait plus coriace que prévue pour la guerrière, qui devait mettre en œuvre toute son agilité et sa force pour vaincre son ennemi. Le chef des Jayrfos n'était pas en reste non plus, et il fallait avouer qu'il avait rarement l'occasion d'affronter un adversaire de ce niveau.

La guerrière porta un coup de lance, que le monstre évita avant de contre-attaquer avec son sabre, mais la souris bondit en arrière avant de sauter de nouveau en avant et d'atterrir, lame la première, là où le chef se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Celui-ci profita de ce moment de vulnérabilité pour attaquer, mais la guerrière, très rapide, dégagea son arme du sol et sauta sur le côté, frappant dans la foulée le flanc du Jayrfo. Il para de justesse le coup et repoussa la lance, profitant de son élan pour viser la gorge de la souris. Elle sauta une nouvelle fois en arrière, mais ne revint pas à la charge de suite. Elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle, et son ennemi aussi. Les deux combattants étaient haletants, et l'on voyait que ce combat commençait à leur paraitre long.

- Il est temps d'en finir, déclara la guerrière en déglutissant péniblement. Ce sera le dernier coup.

Elle se mit alors en garde. Son adversaire était visiblement d'accord puisqu'il se mit aussi en position. Puis le Jayrfo se mit à courir, tandis que la guerrière resta immobile, les yeux fermés, toujours en garde. Le chef arrivait pratiquement sur elle lorsqu'elle bougea enfin. Elle sauta à une hauteur incroyable, et si vite que son adversaire en fut surpris. Lorsqu'il comprit, il était déjà trop tard. La lance le transperça de part en part, et la violence du choc le plaqua au sol. Il poussa son dernier soupir alors que son ennemie atterrit à son tour. La guerrière récupéra aussitôt son arme et la dégagea du cadavre.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Elle sauta sur le côté, pour voir un cadavre s'effondrer à terre. Le second Jayrfo, qui avait tenté de l'attaquer par derrière à la mort de son chef, se retrouvait mort à son tour, une dague dans le dos. Et un gamin au cheveux blonds et doté d'une queue regardait alternativement sa main et la dague, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Voyant le trouble qui habitait l'enfant, la guerrière lui sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- C'est la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

- Il semblerait en tout cas que tu m'aies sauvé la vie, lui dit-elle. Merci.

- De.. De rien, répondit l'enfant.

- Mais dis donc, t'es tout seul ? S'étonna la guerrière en regardant partout autour d'elle.

- Oui.

- D'où tu viens comme ça ?

- … Je… Je sais pas…

- Et où sont tes parents ?

- … Je… sais… pas…

La jeune guerrière était vraiment surprise de voir un enfant errer seul dans ces contrées hostiles.

- Mais t'es vraiment tout seul ? Tu sais au moins comment tu t'appelles ?

- … Djidane.

- Djidane ? Pas de nom de famille ?

- Je… Je me souviens… pas…

- C'est au moins un début, nota la souris, légèrement découragée. Et où tu vas comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Djidane indiqua le sud.

- Tu vas à Lindblum ? Supposa la guerrière.

L'enfant acquiesça. La guerrière soupira en jaugeant le petit garçon.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très fort. C'est un miracle que tu soit encore vivant. Si je te laisse continuer tout seul, c'est certain que les monstres vont finir par t'avoir. Allez. Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la porte du Dragon Terrestre. Mais avant…

Elle se pencha sur le corps du chef des Jayrfos et observa son pendentif. Elle remarqua la marque en forme de « T » qui était gravée dessus.

- C'était la bande des « Tribals ». Un des groupes les plus dangereux du secteur. Les Jayrfos ne sont pas des combattants très puissants, mais en groupe ils peuvent quand même poser problème. Et on a quand même réussi à les mettre au tapis.

Son regard alla de la marque au garçon. Une idée germa dans son esprit

- Je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Dorénavant, ton nom de famille sera Tribal. Djidane Tribal, ça sonne plutôt bien, tu trouve pas ?

- Si, répondit l'enfant en souriant.

- Au fait, je me suis pas présentée, remarqua la guerrière.

Elle ôta son chapeau, découvrant ses courts cheveux blonds et ses grandes oreilles de rat.

- Je m'appelle Freyja. Freyja Crescent, apprentie chevalier dragon au service de Bloumecia.

* * *

Ils avaient rejoint le bivouac de la bloumecienne, à l'abri au cœur de la petite forêt, juste à temps pour le souper. Freyja offrit à Djidane une cuisse de Maidor, cuite à la broche. Tout en mangeant, elle lui racontait sa vie. Djidane, rassuré par sa présence et avide de d'apprendre plein de nouvelles choses, l'écoutait attentivement.

- En fait, je suis en train de passer un examen très important. Nous sommes plusieurs à le passer. Le but est de voir si on est capable de survivre seul et par nos propres moyens. Car plus tard, nous serons sans doute amenés à voyager régulièrement. Et puis il faut aussi qu'on s'entraine dur afin de faire face aux ennemis les plus puissants. Car, vois-tu, les chevaliers dragons sont un corps d'élite, le dernier rempart qui protège le royaume et le peuple de Bloumecia contre ses ennemis. Bon, là c'est sûr qu'il n'y a guère d'ennemi, le monde étant en paix. Mais mieux vaut être paré à toute éventualité, non ?

Djidane avala une grosse bouchée de viande et hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Freyja continua son histoire.

- Comme les relations avec Lindblum sont fortement amicale, le roi Cid nous permet de venir librement sur ses terres, ce qui fait un bon terrain d'entrainement pour les apprentis. De plus, les monstres y sont différents de ceux de Bloumecia. Et il en existe une plus grande variété. Sans parler du fait qu'ils sont un peu plus faible ici que dans mon pays, l'idéal pour les débutants. D'ailleurs, l'examen que je suis en train de passer se divise en deux parties. La première se déroule ici, et la deuxième, qui doit normalement débuter le mois prochain, aura lieu à Bloumecia.

- Et si tu réussi ? Interrogea le petit garçon.

- Alors je pourrai prétendre au titre d'aspirant disciple. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'un chevalier dragon vétéran me choisira pour suivre son enseignement que je deviendrai une vraie disciple.

Freyja prit son outre et avala une gorgée d'eau, puis posa la gourde à terre avant de reprendre.

- J'espère être choisie par Maître Fratley. C'est sans conteste le meilleur chevalier dragon. Sans oublier qu'il est aussi l'un des plus jeunes et…

Son esprit vagabonda un instant et Djidane la vit rougir un peu.

- Freyja, ça va ? T'es toute rouge. T'es malade ?

Surprise, Freyja rougit encore plus et tenta de se justifier.

- Ah ! Euh… Non, c'est rien, c'est juste que je pensais à un truc et… Enfin voilà…

L'enfant n'insista pas, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- T'as une petite idée du temps que tu as passé dans cette plaine avant qu'on se rencontre ? Demanda la guerrière.

- Je sais pas. Je crois qu'il a dû faire nuit une fois. Ou peut être deux.

- C'est bizarre, il n'y a pourtant ni ville, ni village sous la brume. Ni dans les montagnes, d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas que tu viennes d'Alexandrie, vu qu'il faut un laisser passer pour pouvoir emprunter la Porte Sud. A moins que tu l'es perdu…

- C'est quoi la Porte Sud ?

- Le point de passage entre Lindblum et Alexandrie. Une porte - presque une petite ville, en fait - qui se trouve en haut des montagnes qui font la frontière entre les deux royaumes. Elle se trouve au niveau de la brume, ce qui permet aux aéronefs de passer d'un côté à l'autre. Sans quoi il ne pourrait pas vu que les sommets sont trop hauts pour les laisser passer.

- C'est quoi un aréonef ?

- Non, on dit aéronef. A-é-r-o-n-e-f. C'est un navire volant. C'est le père du roi Cid qui a inventé ces machines. Elles utilisent la brume comme carburant. Les ingénieurs de Lindblum sont passés maîtres dans cet art, et le royaume dispose d'une flotte de guerre inégalable.

Djidane bailla de nouveau. Ces yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, malgré le fait qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé. Freyja, voyant ça, se leva et prit une couverture qu'elle étala au sol. Elle y mena le garçonnet et le fit s'allonger, avant de lui poser une autre couverture sur le dos.

- Il se fait tard. Tu ferais mieux de dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les monstres, je m'en occupe.

C'est donc dans un climat de confiance absolu que Djidane s'endormit ce soir là.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs passa les grilles qui marquaient l'entrée de Treno. Il avança jusqu'à la balustrade de la terrasse et admira la ville. Au centre se trouvaient les manoirs des nobles qui habitaient la ville. Ces habitations de luxe étaient construites au bord d'un petit lac, et certains édifices étaient même bâtis sur l'eau. A la périphérie s'étendaient les quartiers modeste, parfois des taudis, dans lesquels vivait la populace.

Kuja trouvait une certaine beauté à la ville, mais il n'éprouvait que mépris pour ses habitants, quelle que soit leur condition sociale.

- Tous de misérables rats qui ignorent ce qui va bientôt leur arriver. Ils rampent et s'agitent tous désespérément, cherchant à s'élever toujours plus haut qu'il ne leur est possible. Ils ne soupçonnent même pas que des puissances qui leur sont supérieures se prépare à frapper dans l'ombre. Une frappe dont-ils ne se relèveront pas.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

- Ils me font presque pitié.

Il avisa un garde qui faisait le pied de grue à la sortie d'une allée, située à droite quand on entrait dans la ville, et s'en approcha.

- Excusez-moi, mon brave. La salle des ventes se trouve-t-elle bien dans cette direction ?

- Oui, messire. Mais je vous conseille de faire le tour par l'autre allée qui se trouve en face, car par ici se trouve un quartier populaire, et les manants qui y vivent pourraient s'en prendre à votre personne.

Kuja réprima un sourire moqueur. Il avait parfaitement les moyens de se défendre, et s'il le voulait, il pourrait raser la ville en quelques gestes. Néanmoins, il joua son rôle jusqu'au bout.

- Merci de votre sollicitude. Pourriez-vous par contre m'indiquer la route à suivre ?

- Vous prenez la première descente à droite, puis encore à droite. Vous passez devant la salle de jeu, puis vous allez toujours tout droit. Vous devriez normalement passer devant la maison du Cavalier et arriver finalement face à la salle des ventes.

- Je vous remercie, mon brave, dit Kuja en faisant volte-face.

- A votre service, messire, fit le garde en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Kuja suivit la direction que lui avait indiqué le garde. Il passa ainsi devant les édifices dont il avait entendu parler. La salle de jeu, célèbre pour ses tournois de cartes. La maison du Cavalier, le seul magasin au monde où les clients avaient un monstre sous leurs pieds. Monstre qu'il était possible d'affronter, si on en avait le courage… et la force. Et enfin, la salle des ventes. Aussi appelé la maison du Roi. Car son propriétaire était l'homme le plus riche de la ville, peut être même le plus riche du pays, après la véritable famille royale. Une richesse dont il allait avoir besoin pour la suite de ses projets.

Il remarqua devant la salle des ventes la présence d'un petit homme entièrement couvert d'un long manteau noir dont la capuche était abaissée, et qui était accompagné de deux étranges personnages portant tous deux un chapeau pointu, un pantalon blanc et une veste mauve. Leur visage était noir, et leurs yeux jaunes brillaient comme des lampes. Kuja s'approcha de ce drôle de trio.

- Vous êtes en avance, dit-il à l'attention de l'homme au manteau.

Celui-ci répondit d'une voix étrange.

- Les tests se sont terminés plus tôt que prévu, maître.

Un mouvement se fit sous le manteau, comme si la tête prenait la place du torse et vice-versa.

- Qu'ont donnés les essais sur le terrain ?

- Les mages noirs sont opérationnels, répondit une voix différente de la première, plus aigue. Et leurs pouvoirs vont au-delà de nos espérances. La cible a entièrement été détruite.

Nouveau mouvement sous le manteau.

- Parfait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver les fonds nécessaire pour la suite. Sans parler des contacts. Très important, les contacts.

- Avez-vous une idée de qui sera notre client ? Demanda une troisième voix, plus grave que les deux précédentes.

Le manteau bougea encore.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, c'est mon affaire. Retourne au palais, range les prototypes et vas voir Soulcage à l'Ifa pour lui dire d'augmenter la concentration de brume sur le continent.

- A vos ordres, dit la première voix.

La silhouette se mit en marche, suivit par les deux mages noirs. Mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Ce fut la seconde voix qui parla.

- Au fait maître. Nous avons remarqué l'absence de plusieurs mages noirs à la suite de l'opération. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun corps sur le champs de bataille, nous pensons donc qu'ils sont partis de leur propre chef.

Kuja braqua son regard azuré sur le petit homme.

- J'espère que vous avez lancé les autres à leur recherche.

- Bien sûr, dit avec sa troisième voix l'homme, qui n'en menait toutefois pas large. Je pensais juste que vous deviez en être averti.

Le petit homme repartit, tandis que son maître entra dans la salle des ventes.

* * *

Les gardes à l'entrée s'écartèrent devant un jeune homme qui devait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. C'était un véritable colosse. Il portait un petit sac sur son dos, avait l'air très grand, mais marchait légèrement vouté. Il était vêtu d'une tunique à manches courtes et d'un pantalon verts, de bottes marrons, une ceinture rouge autour de la taille, une bande de cuir rouge enserrait chacun de ses biceps et il avait des serres-poignets recouvert de tissus verts. Ses bras étaient très musclé, sa peau était bleutée, et ses longs cheveux rouges partaient en arrière. Son visage inexpressif, qui arborait un bouc et une fine moustache, et la griffe ensanglantée qu'il avait à la main droite achevait de le rendre plus qu'impressionnant.

L'homme emprunta l'allée de droite, celle qui menait aux bas-quartiers. Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait : l'auberge. Il poussa la porte et se présenta devant le patron.

- Je veux une chambre, dit-il.

Le patron, bien qu'intimidé, prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit son registre. Montant l'escalier qui reliait la réception au reste de l'établissement, situé en contrebas, une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que le colosse fit son apparition et le dévisagea ouvertement. Cette fille avait la peau basanée, et ses cheveux étaient légèrement roux. Elle avait une sorte de gros couperet dans le dos, avec un long manche, comme celui d'une lance ou d'une hallebarde.

Le patron se racla la gorge et tenta, en vain, de regarder son nouveau client dans les yeux.

- Il me reste une chambre pour une personne. C'est… C'est cent gils la nuit… Payable d'av… d'avance.

Le colosse porta sa main à une bourse accrochée à sa ceinture et la déposa sur le comptoir.

- Le compte y est, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers l'escalier.

Il se retrouva face à la femme, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard un seul instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun jaugeait l'autre, évaluait leurs forces respectives. Le silence était pesant, l'ambiance tendue. Les quelques personnes qui assistaient à la scène retenaient leur souffle, attendant de voir ce que ces deux combattants allaient faire.

Ce fut la femme qui rompit le silence.

- Tu dois être Tarask le Rouge ? En tout cas, tu ressemble trait pour trait à sa description.

- Et si c'est le cas ? Demanda l'autre.

- Rien. Sauf que ton arme dégoulinante de sang risque de pas faire du meilleur effet si tu l'exhibe partout comme ça.

Tarask enleva sa griffe mais la garda à la main. Face au regard interrogateur de la femme, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

- Des monstres.

Puis sans plus rien dire, il descendit l'escalier après que la femme se soit poussée. Un autre guerrier, témoin de l'échange, parla à la femme.

- Fais gaffe avec ce type, Lamie. C'est une vraie brute. Il pourrait te tuer rien qu'avec le petit doigt.

- T'inquiète, répondit la femme. Il m'effraie pas.

Chacun repartit alors à ses occupations.


	3. Chapter 3, Cet endroit que

CET ENDROIT QUE J'APPELERAI "MA MAISON"

Les rayons du soleil matinal perçaient difficilement l'épais manteau de brume qui couvrait la plaine, Freyja étouffa un bâillement et alla auprès du petit garçon, qu'elle secoua doucement,

- Debout, Djidane, dit-elle, C'est le matin,

Le garçonnet grogna et gigota, puis, au bout de cinq minutes, s'assit sur sa paillasse, Il avait l'air complètement endormi, ce qui fit sourire la bloumécienne.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'aurais pas dit non à une heure ou deux de plus, dit-elle sur un ton amusé. Bah, prends ton temps pour te réveiller, pendant que je vais chercher le petit déjeuner.

Le petit garçon hocha machinalement la tête en grognant, puis il bailla une nouvelle fois en se frottant les yeux. Il ne se leva que lorsque la guerrière revint, un Tetarosore mort sous le bras.

- Voilà le petit-déjeuner, dit-elle. Aide-moi à le préparer.

Djidane, dont l'estomac commençait à se faire entendre, ne se fit pas prier. Suivant les indications de Freyja, il l'aida à préparer le repas, lequel, une fois prêt, se révéla délicieux. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Freyja se leva et commença à ramasser ses affaires, tandis que Djidane éteignit le feu. Puis ils repartirent en direction du sud.

- Nous devrions être à Lindblum demain, en fin de matinée, au plus tôt, dit la guerrière à son jeune compagnon.

- C'est comment, Lindblum ? Demanda Djidane. Tu y es déjà allée ?

- Oui, j'y suis allée, il y a deux ans. Et c'est grand. Vraiment très grand.

Freyja lui expliqua alors que le château englobait toute la ville, que celle-ci se composait de trois grands quartiers. Elle lui raconta que de nombreuses troupes de théâtres, de musiciens et d'artistes en tout genre se produisaient dans le quartier théâtrale, que les ingénieurs, les mécaniciens, les chaudronniers et les métallurgistes élaboraient et construisaient tout un tas de machines étranges dans le quartier ouvrier, et que les marchands et les forgerons et toute personne proposant un service quelconque le faisait dans le quartier commerçant. Elle lui raconta les myriades d'aéronefs qui volaient dans le ciel, l'immensité du palais royal, la bienveillance, la générosité et l'ingéniosité du roi...

Évidemment, Djidane ne comprit pas tout, mais il s'abstint de poser des questions, trop prit par les explications de son amie. Bah, il verrait bien par lui-même le moment venu.

* * *

La journée se passa, lentement, paisiblement. Tréno était égale à elle-même, à la fois belle et délabrée, selon l'endroit où le regard se posait. Mais lui s'en moquait.

Les nobles discutaient dans les salons de thé, les flambeurs se défiaient aux cartes, les voleurs rôdaient dans les rues. Mais lui s'en moquait.

Les enfants courraient dans les rues, faisaient des projets d'avenir, les mendiants faisaient la manche, tandis que les ivrognes cuvaient leur vin. Mais lui s'en moquait.

Lui aussi était égal à lui-même. Méprisant, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Seul comptaient ses projets, ses plans, ses ambitions. Seule comptait sa personne. Et tout ce qui le concernait lui.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs marchait donc dans les rues de Tréno, sans s'occuper le moins du monde des vermines qui grouillaient autour de lui. Il avait d'autre chats à fouetter. Il arriva à la salle des ventes, et y rentra, sans se préoccuper des salutations des gardes qui faisaient le pied de grue à l'entrée. Il pénétra dans la grande salle et alla directement au pied de l'estrade, là où se trouvait le commissaire-priseur, occupé à réceptionner de nouveaux objets rares et précieux destinés à la revente. Lorsqu'il vit l'homme arriver, le commissaire-priseur donna quelques consignes aux employés chargés de ranger le nouvel arrivage et alla à sa rencontre.

- Bien le bonjour, messire Kuja, dit-il. Monsieur le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau.

- Soit, répondit le magicien d'un ton poli. J'y vais de ce pas.

Il alla donc dans le bureau du directeur, un homme petit et trapu, au visage débonnaire et rougeaud, au crâne dégarni et à la tenue simple.

- Ah, Kuja, mon ami, soyez le bienvenu, dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil et en allant à la rencontre de son invité. Alors, j'espère que vous avez trouvé Tréno à votre goût.

- La ville ne manque certes pas de charme, répondit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent en prenant un air théâtral. Et ceux, malgré ses deux faces. Une partie lumineuse, une orgie de richesse et de luxe. Une autre ténébreuse, engluée dans la pauvreté et la misère. Un magnifique contraste, représentant à merveille le principe de dualité et d'équilibre que l'on trouve partout dans le monde qui nous entoure.

Le directeur en resta bouche bée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis il émit une sorte de petit ricanement, avant d'exploser franchement de rire.

- Bravo ! S'exclama-t-il. Splendide ! Là, vous m'avez soufflé. Moi qui aime les belles paroles, me voilà comblé.

- J'étais certain que cela vous plairait, dit Kuja en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Alors que le directeur assimilait la tirade de son invité, et savourait avec délice chaque parole qu'il avait entendu, Kuja ne put réprimer un petit sourire de contentement.

_Profitez-en bien, Monsieur le Directeur, _pensa-t-il. _Le jour viendra où vous n'aurez plus que ça à vous mettre sous la dent._

Lorsque le directeur fut remis de ses émotions, il reporta son attention sur son invité, lequel attendait patiemment.

- Ah, désolé, mon cher, mais à chaque fois que j'entends, une réplique aussi belle, je ne peux m'empêcher de...

- Mais il n'y a aucun mal, mon cher, le coupa le mage. Toutefois, je souhaitais savoir si vous avez réfléchit à ma proposition.

- Et bien, oui, Kuja, j'y ai réfléchit, et, ma foi, c'est une excellente idée. Une association, un partenariat entre nous serez profitable à l'un comme à l'autre. Vous fournissez ces objets antiques et rares, ainsi que vos artefacts magiques et autres charmes, et je me charge de les faire vendre.

- Et pour ce qui est de ma part dans nos affaires ?

- Cinquante pour cent des bénéfices vous reviendront. Vu la qualité de vos « produits », et comme je vous apprécie beaucoup, c'est amplement mérité.

- Vous êtes trop bon, affirma Kuja en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

- Oh, si peu, répondit le directeur en rougissant.

On frappa à la porte. Le directeur lança aussitôt un « Entrez ! » sonore. Un employé entra, une liasse de document sous le bras, qu'il donna à son supérieur sans un mot avant de sortir derechef.

- Ah, voilà les contrats, constata le directeur. Tenez, Kuja, signez ici dés que vous aurez lu les termes de notre association.

Il montra le bas de la dernière page des trois exemplaires qu'on lui avait apporté. Kuja s'empara d'un des contrat et le lut silencieusement, tandis que son hôte se dirigea vers un secrétaire en bois ciré, dont il ouvrit une des portes pour y prendre une bouteille de verre contenant un liquide rouge carmin et deux gobelets en argent. Quand il eut fini sa lecture, Kuja s'empara d'une plume qu'il trempa dans un encrier. Puis il apposa sa signature à l'endroit prévu. Pendant ce temps, le directeur avait rempli les gobelets et en tendit un à Kuja.

- Pour fêter l'évènement, dit-t-il.

_Ça, pour un événement, c'en est bien un, _pensa Kuja.

Ils trinquèrent et burent le liquide écarlate, qui s'avéra être du vin. Après avoir dégusté une première gorgée, le directeur fit tourner le reste du liquide, admirant, la belle couleur de la boisson.

- Ce vin a été produit avec la récolte d'une vigne que je possède non loin d'ici, expliqua-t-il à son nouvel associé. La terre est bonne, l'ensoleillement est parfait, le seul problème vient des Moinosors. Je hais, les Moinosors. Pas vous ?

- Je leur trouve une certaine utilité, répondit Kuja. Disons que mon « petit » compagnon les apprécie beaucoup.

- Ah, oui, votre dragon d'argent, enchaina le directeur. Il faudra qu'un jour, vous m'expliquiez où vous avez bien pu trouver une créature pareille.

- Un jour, peut-être, répondit Kuja en souriant.

_...Ou pas.

* * *

_

Au bout d'un jour et demi de voyage, Djidane et Freyja arrivèrent finalement devant la Porte du Dragon Terrestre. La grande porte, qui fermait l'orifice d'une cavité creusée par l'homme, n'avait rien de bien impressionnant, mais elle permettait d'atteindre Lindblum par en-dessous.

La nuit précédente s'était passée sans incidents, hormis un Miskoxy isolé et un peu trop téméraire, que Freyja avait vite fait de chasser à grand renfort de hallebarde, et le duo avait pu arriver sans encombre à destination.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Freyja. La Porte du Dragon Terrestre. Maintenant, voyons voir si c'est ouvert.

Elle alla au pied de la porte, se saisit de l'énorme heurtoir en fer forgé, et en asséna trois coups qui résonnèrent à l'intérieur. Une petite trappe s'ouvrit à la hauteur des deux voyageurs et le visage - ou plutôt, la visière - d'un garde en armure apparut.

- Qui va là ? Demanda le militaire.

- Bonjour, dit Freyja, j'ai trouvé cet enfant abandonné en pleine nature, et je me demandais s'il était possible de le confier à un orphelinat, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Attendez un instant, dit l'homme.

La trappe se referma, puis, après quelques secondes, un bruit métallique se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelqu'un ouvrait les énormes verrous. Un instant plus tard, les deux battants se séparèrent, laissant le passage libre. Deux soldats se trouvèrent de chaque côté de l'ouverture, armés et caparaçonnés, et se tenaient au garde à vous, droit comme des i, surveillant l'accès à une salle au fond de laquelle on apercevait un wagonnet sur un rail qui suivait un tunnel, lequel s'enfonçait dans le cœur de la montagne. Quelques personnes occupaient la salle, parmi lesquelles un marchand, deux mécaniciens en train de travailler sur le wagonnet, un homme aux vêtements miteux et une petite créature aux allures d'ourson en peluche, avec un pompon rouge perché au sommet d'une fine antenne et une paire d'ailes mauves dans le dos.

Freyja s'approcha du garde qui lui avait répondu et entama la conversation, tandis que Djidane, cédant à la curiosité, alla voir la petite créature de plus près. Celle-ci, se voyant ainsi observée, lança un « Coubo » interrogatif, auquel le garçonnet répondit par une mine étonnée. La petite créature, surprise d'une telle attitude, ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- C'est la première fois que tu vois un mog, coubo ?

- Un mog ? Répéta Djidane. Euh... Oui, je crois.

- Drôle de gamin, marmonna ledit mog.

Puis il alla voir les mécaniciens en pleine intervention.

- N'approche pas trop petit, tu risque de nous gêner, dit l'un deux des hommes.

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée...

- Voyez-vous, je ne peux pas le garder avec moi, disait la bloumécienne, et je me disais que peut-être vous connaissiez un endroit où je pourrais le laisser sans inquiétude.

- Oui, répondit le garde, je connais bien quelques endroits où on pourrait l'accueillir.

- Vous pourriez le confier à l'un d'eux, s'il vous plait ? Je l'aurais fait moi-même, mais je suis en pleine épreuve, et...

- Désolé, s'excusa le garde, mais je suis pas un baby-sitter.

- S'il vous plait, insista la guerrière. Si ça peut vous convaincre, j'ai deux cent gils sur moi, je peux vous les donner.

Le garde eut un moment d'hésitation. Finalement, la perspective de se faire de l'argent facilement l'emporta.

- D'accord, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Il empocha l'argent, puis Freyja alla voir Djidane.

- Voilà, nos chemins se séparent ici.

- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda le petit garçon, un peu déçu.

- Oui. Il faut que j'y aille. Le monsieur en armure s'occupera de te trouver quelqu'un qui s'occupera bien de toi.

Elle lui montra le garde, puis, après se leva et repartit en direction de la sortie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, elle se retourna vers son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle. Je suis certaine que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. A bientôt.

Puis elle partit en courant, tandis que les gardes refermèrent les portes. Djidane la regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que les battants se ferment pour de bon.

Freyja s'éloigna à toute vitesse en direction de l'horizon. Mais elle n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille pour autant. Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir laissé l'enfant entre les mains d'un parfait inconnu. Non pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à un soldat sous les ordres du roi Cid, mais elle s'était attachée à Djidane, et aurait préféré s'assurer elle-même qu'il soit entre de bonnes mains. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'expliquait pas cet attachement aussi soudain. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce petit garçon, elle ne savait pas quoi, qui lui plaisait.

Elle s'aperçut rapidement que, toute à ses pensées, elle s'était arrêtée d'avancer. Elle regarda à nouveau vers la montagne, et fut tenter un instant de faire demi-tour. Mais le lointain tintement d'une cloche attira son attention en direction de l'ouest.

- Quoi, déjà ? S'exclama la jeune guerrière.

Elle regarda encore en direction de Lindblum, puis vers l'ouest. Dans un profond soupir, elle opta, un peu à contrecœur, pour l'ouest.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Djidane_, pensa-t-elle, _je te le promets, dés que possible, je reviendrai te voir._

Elle courut alors en direction de la source du tintement. Elle ne vit pas les trois guerriers blouméciens qui l'observaient de loin.

- Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

- Elle a du potentiel, répondit un second, qui avait une grande lance attachée dans son dos. Et elle a une bonne personnalité. Je pense qu'elle fera un bon chevalier dragon. Elle m'intéresse.

- Doit-on comprendre que vous avez déjà choisi votre disciple, maître Fratley ? Demanda le troisième.

Fratley regarda la jeune aspirante s'éloigner, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- Si tu veux mon avis, dit le second garde à son compagnon, tu t'es encore encombré pour pas grand chose.

- Bah, répondit le premier, tu me connais, je peux pas résister à une bourse pleine d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi du môme ?

- …

Les deux soldats regardèrent l'enfant, lequel discutait avec le mog, lequel lui parlait de sa race et de son histoire. Plus loin, l'homme aux vêtements miteux observait l'enfant, puis le garde. Puis il s'approcha des soldats et se mit à lui parler d'un ton mielleux.

- Mes bons messieurs, il semblerait que vous ayez un léger soucis.

Sa voix éraillée attira l'attention des soldats qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu approcher. Le garde qui tenait la bourse de la guerrière hocha les épaules.

- C'est surtout moi qui ait un problème, dit-il. J'ai accepté d'emmener ce gamin dans un orphelinat, alors que j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Peut-être que je pourrai vous dépanner, répondit le miteux. Il s'avère que je dirige un orphelinat.

- Vous ? S'étonna le garde en observant attentivement l'homme.

Celui-ci devait avoir dans les soixante ans, il avait de longs cheveux gris, frisés et sales, et était vêtu d'un pantalon élimé tenu par une paire de bretelles rouges, d'une chemise blanche qui sortait du pantalon, d'une redingote rapiécée au niveau des coudes, d'une paire de godillots couverts de poussière, et d'un chapeau haut-de-forme tordu. Son nez évoquait le bec d'un aigle, et ses yeux gris et ternes brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse.

Les deux soldats se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif, chose qui n'échappa pas à l'homme.

- Ne vous fiez pas à ma miséreuse apparence, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à négliger ma tenue, mais c'est pour mieux en faire profiter ses chères têtes blondes qui sont sous ma responsabilité.

Les gardes échangèrent un nouveau regard. Puis, le tuteur provisoire hocha de nouveau les épaules.

- Bah, après tout, j'ai juste accepté de confier ce gamin à un orphelinat, donc, si vous êtes directeur d'un orphelinat, c'est comme si j'avais fait ma part. Emmenez-le si vous y tenez, ça m'arrangera.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne craint rien avec moi.

L'homme s'approcha de Djidane et lui posa une main sur la tête.

- Mon garçon, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi à présent, lui dit-il d'un ton avenant. Suis-moi, je vais te conduire à ta nouvelle maison.

Djidane observa l'homme d'un air neutre, puis il regarda en direction du garde. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main qu'il interpréta comme un « Vas-y ! ». Bien qu'il éprouva un sentiment de malaise en sa présence, il suivit le vieil homme qui se dirigea vers le wagonnet. Par chance, les mécanos avaient fini de le réparer.

- Pas trop tôt, marmonna sèchement l'homme.

Le vieillard monta dans le wagonnet, imité par Djidane, qui resta alors sur ses gardes. L'homme aux vêtements usés lui paraissait de plus en plus antipathique. Pourtant, il continua de le suivre, même quand le vieux l'entraina hors du wagonnet, arrivé à destination, pour le faire monter dans un ascenseur, même quand, une fois l'ascenseur arrêté, il le conduisit hors d'un bâtiment aux dimensions titanesques, même quand, hors du bâtiment, il le fit entrer dans une sorte de petit véhicule volant doté d'hélices sur les côtés, même quand le taxair prit son envol et survola la cité.

En chemin, Djidane put voir par lui-même tout ce que Freyja lui avait dit au sujet de la ville. Il vit les hordes d'aéronefs voler dans le ciel, il vit la démesure et l'immensité de la ville. Il s'émerveilla devant ce spectacle, jusqu'à ce que le taxair se pose dans une sorte de hangar équipé d'un quai.

- Descend, mon garçon, dit le vieux d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre aimable.

Djidane, convaincu que cet homme n'était pas aussi gentil qui pouvait le paraître, hésita. Mais l'absence d'endroits où aller le poussa à suivre le vieillard. Tous deux sortirent de la station de taxair, puis il s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale des rues. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, jusqu'à arriver devant une bâtisse à la façade décrépite, au jardin envahi par les mauvaises herbes, aux vitres sales et - pour certaines - brisées, aux volets cassés.

- Gamin, dit le vieux dans un affreux sourire, voici ta nouvelle maison.

* * *

Une ambiance sombre et endeuillée régnait sur le château d'Alexandrie. Pas un bruit ne s'entendait dans les couloirs, pas une parole n'était échangée. Dans une antichambre, un petit bonhomme aux allures d'érudits et au long nez en bec d'oiseau faisait les cents pas devant une porte gardée par deux soldates aussi impassible que si elles étaient de pierre.

Le sage s'arrêtait de temps en temps, observait la porte et poussait un soupir désolé avant de reprendre son manège. Les soldates, elles, ne réagissaient pas pour autant. Ce silence, seulement interrompu par les soupirs du savant, permettait d'entendre les gémissements et les sanglots qui venaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

Cela faisait un certain temps que Maître Toto, précepteur de la princesse Grenat di Alexandros, héritière du trône du royaume d'Alexandrie, attendait devant la chambre de son élève. Quelqu'un d'extérieur au château qui l'aurait vu ainsi se serait demandé : mais qu'attendait-il exactement ? La réponse finit par se présenter quand un cri de douleur et de chagrin retentit de la pièce derrière la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée, et un homme d'âge mûr, à l'air sage, mais bouleversé, sortit en trombe de ce qui était une chambre, et ce, devant le regard inquiet des soldates et du sage. Dans la chambre, une femme à la forte corpulence et aux cheveux blonds coiffés en grosses couettes était prostrée devant un lit dans lequel reposait une enfant à la peau pale, qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses courts cheveux. La fillette ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Un regard au médecin qui sortait de la pièce fit comprendre à Toto que le pire était bien arrivé : la princesse Grenat venait de quitter ce monde.

Le sage accompagna le docteur dans les couloirs du château, toujours aussi silencieux.

- C'est un bien triste jour, dit finalement le médecin. Et une bien triste destiné. Mourir si jeune, alors qu'on est à l'aube de sa vie...

- Hélas, répondit Toto. Et leurs majestés qui doivent affronter une telle épreuve.

- Notre roi a émit le souhait d'annoncer lui-même la nouvelle au peuple dans la soirée. Le temps pour lui... d'évacuer un minimum son chagrin

- N'y avait-il vraiment rien à faire ? Demanda le savant, qui s'était arrêté.

Le médecin stoppa lui-aussi sa marche et regarda le professeur d'un air désolé. Un air qui voulait clairement dire : « Malheureusement, non ».

* * *

Sur le terrain de manœuvres, personne n'avait la tête à s'entrainer. Les soldats restaient là, sans parler, sans bouger. Les visages affichaient tous un air anxieux. Debout l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard fixé sur le château, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains clairs, avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit, et un jeune homme en armure, étaient les seuls à rompre le silence.

- J'espère que la princesse va se remettre très vite, marmonna timidement l'homme.

- Je l'espère aussi, dit la femme.

Générale Beate, capitaine Steiner, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda un soldat.

Le capitaine lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que la générale se contenta de soupirer avant de répondre.

- On attend.

* * *

Maître Toto, après s'être séparé du médecin, alla faire un tour au port d'Alexandrie. Alors que la ville se trouvait sur les hauteur, à l'intérieur des terres, le port se trouvait au pied d'une falaise, de l'autre côté des montagnes. On y accédait par un système d'ascenseur hydraulique qui menait directement dans l'enceinte du château. Inutile de préciser que seul la famille royale et l'armée pouvait y accéder.

Toto marcha le long d'un des quais. Son regard fut alors attiré par une petite embarcation qui flottait au gré des courants. Et elle venait droit dans sa direction. Le savant se demandait d'où pouvait bien provenir la petite chaloupe, quand il remarqua quelqu'un qui bougeait à bord. Il se rapprocha et attendit que le bateau vienne se coller au quai. Lorsque ce fut fait, il regarda à l'intérieur, et y vit une jeune femme et un enfant, tous deux vêtus de manteaux à capuche. L'enfant bougeait et gémissait, tandis que la femme était inanimé. Toto, grimpa dans le bateau et alla prêt de la femme. Il constata rapidement qu'elle était morte.

- Décidément, murmura-t-il, c'est pas le jour.

Il s'aperçut, en examinant la femme de plus près, qu'une corne se dressait sur son front, à la base de sa chevelure noire. Il en fut surpris, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un lien entre cette femme et un peuple légendaire qu'il étudiait depuis longtemps : les invokeurs..

L'enfant gémit de nouveau. Toto s'en approcha et l'examina à son tour. Et là, il eut un choc.

Outre le fait que c'était une fillette de six ans qui avait une corne sur le front et des cheveux courts et noirs, ce qui le frappa fut le fait qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à... Non, c'était impossible, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Par quel miracle... ? Commença-t-il.

Il se rendit compte que l'enfant était très faible. Il héla une amazone, laquelle vint aussitôt voir ce qu'il voulait.

- Vite, aidez-moi à emmener cette petite au château, dit aussitôt le savant. Et vous, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'une autre amazone, allez prévenir le docteur qu'il a une autre patiente.

La seconde soldate s'exécuta tandis que la première remarqua le détail qui avait le plus troublé le professeur.

- Maître Toto, cette enfant...

- Je sais, je sais. Et je suis tout aussi surpris que vous. Le destin joue parfois de drôles de tours.

Ils arrivèrent après un bon moment au château, puis déposèrent l'enfant sur un lit, dans une chambre destinée aux invités. Le médecin se chargea aussitôt de la fillette, non sans avoir été surpris par le son visage.

- C'est le portrait craché de la princesse Grenat. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Il semble que nous ayons sous les yeux le parfait sosie de feue son altesse, expliqua Maître Toto. Ce que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer, c'est son arrivée ici, aujourd'hui même.

- Et la corne ? Demanda le docteur.

- Ça, je ne suis pas encore sûr à cent pour cent, mais j'ai une petite idée de la question. Il faudra que je vérifie dans mes livres et dans ceux de la bibli...

Il fut interrompue par le roi qui venait de surgir en trombes dans la chambre. Il avait les yeux rougis par le chagrin, mais aussi incrédule devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, et pourtant... Le ciel me renvoie ma petite fille.

Il s'agenouilla près de l'enfant, toujours endormie, puis lui prit sa petite main. Maître Toto s'approcha de son souverain, et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Majesté, la mère de cette enfant est morte, elle aussi.

- Quel incroyable hasard, murmura le roi en observant la fillette d'un drôle d'air.

Toto observa attentivement le roi, devinant ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous compter garder cette enfant ?

- Je vais de ce pas en parler Branet, dit le roi, mais avant, j'aimerai savoir qui est au courant ?

- Peu de gens, répondit le médecin. Seule une amazone a vu le visage de cette petite fille. Et rares sont ceux qui sont au courant de... du décès de la princesse. Au pire, des rumeurs peuvent avoir commencé à circuler dans le château.

Le roi se tourna vers l'amazone du port et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Que l'on offre une sépulture décente à la mère de cette pauvre enfant, ordonna-t-il. Pour ma part, je vais prévenir ma femme.

Puis il sortit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Toto soupira à nouveau, mais de lassitude, cette fois-ci. Il faut dire que la journée avait été riche en émotion. La mort de la princesse Grenat, suivie de la découverte de cette petite fille qui lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre...

Dans l'intimité de leur chambre, le roi avait convaincu son épouse que c'était leur enfant qui leur était revenue par l'intermédiaire de la petite étrangère. La fillette allait donc être adoptée par le couple royal, et considéré par tous comme la princesse héritière. Il fut même décidé de la renommer Grenat, et de lui couper la corne qu'elle avait sur le front. Si tout le royaume savait que la princesse avait été malade, peu savaient que c'était aussi grave, et parmi ceux-là, rares étaient ceux qui étaient au courant de la mort de la véritable princesse. Donc, l'échange allait passé inaperçu, et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu.

La vraie princesse allait être inhumée en toute discrétion, aux côtés de la vraie mère de la petite fille à la corne. A ce sujet, Toto ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de malaise, comme si ils bafouaient le droit au respect et à la reconnaissance de l'enfant royale . Mais la volonté du roi et de la reine avait force de loi, aussi, Toto garda ses sentiments pour lui tandis qu'on portait la défunte en terre.


	4. Chapter 4, Et le temps passe

ET LE TEMPS PASSE...

- Au voleur !

Un jeune enfant de sept ou huit ans courait dans les rues de Lindblum, un sac en toile contre la poitrine. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau à capuchon qui masquait presque entièrement son visage, le rendant difficile à identifier. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les soldats de le poursuivre au milieu des marchands et des badauds.

- Arrêtez-le ! Arrêtez ce sale voleur.

Le gamin courait vite, et faisait preuve d'une bonne endurance et d'une grande agilité. De plus, sa petite taille lui permettait de se faufiler facilement parmi la foule, alors que les soldats, avec leur lourde armure et leur manque visible d'exercice, peinait à suivre le rythme.

- Mais tu vas t'arrêter, oui ? Râla le chef des soldats.

Le voleur ricana. Comme s'il allait les laisser le jeter en prison. Au lieu d'obtempérer, il accéléra encore l'allure. En chemin, il faillit bousculer un homme à la drôle de tête qui regardait l'étale d'un marchand de café, tandis qu'un autre homme, beaucoup plus jeune, à la mine patibulaire et coiffé d'un bandana, attendait patiemment que son compère fasse son choix.

- Attention ! S'exclama l'homme en tournoyant sur lui-même. Espèce de sauvaze !

- Désolé, m'sieur ! Dit le gamin sans s'arrêter.

Les soldats arrivèrent à leur tour, et bousculèrent le client, l'envoyant valser dans le café.

- Ouargh ! S'écria l'homme qui se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air et la tête dans le moka jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ça va Cina ? Demanda son compagnon. J'veux dire, t'as rien ?

- Ze vois des Socobos qui tournent autour de ma tête.

L'homme au bandana se détourna de son ami qui se relevait péniblement, pour regarder en direction de là où le gamin et ses poursuivants étaient partis.

- J'espère que ça va aller pour lui. J'veux dire, j'espère qu'il va leur échapper.

- Rapide comme il est, grogna l'autre qui s'époussetait, s'il se fait prendre, ze veux bien me faire dresseur d'eskuriax.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en imaginant la scène et colla une grande tape dans le dos de son ami, ce qui le renvoya dans le café.

- Oups ! Pardon, Cina.

* * *

Le gamin tourna à gauche, puis à droite. Les soldats firent de même et arrivèrent à un carrefour. Mais l'enfant avait disparu. Il n'y avait qu'une vieille femme qui vendait des pâtisserie, et son seul client du moment, un gamin aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus et doté d'une queue de singe qui s'agitait dans tous les sens. Contrarié par la perte de sa proie, le caporal qui menait le groupe s'approcha de la marchande.

- Excusez-moi, ma bonne dame, n'auriez-vous pas vu une personne de petite taille, à priori un enfant, passer par là en courant ? Il portait un manteau à capuchon gris, et il tenait un sac de toile contre lui.

- Peut-être bien, monsieur le soldat, répondit la vieille dans un sourire édenté. Mais peut-être bien que non. Le seul gamin que j'ai vu, c'est ce petit jeune homme qui est venu de la rue d'en face en quatrième vitesse de peur de ne pas avoir son gâteau hebdomadaire.

Le caporal examina l'enfant. Il constata que celui-ci était en effet légèrement essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru. Son cerveau émit l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait éventuellement être le voleur, mais il écarta cette idée lorsqu'il vit le petit garçon, sans sac de butin ni manteau suspect, sortir tranquillement une pièce de sa bourse et l'échanger contre un petit gâteau orné d'une fraise sauvage.

- Merci, mémé, dit l'enfant avant de mordre à pleine dent dans la pâtisserie.

Le caporal poussa un soupir de rage. Décidément, cela faisait bien deux ans que ce mystérieux voleur à la tir leur causait des soucis et leur échappait à chaque fois. Du coup, l'honneur et l'amour-propre des soldats commençait sérieusement à en souffrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, mon caporal ? Demanda un des soldats.

- On rentre, répondit le sous-officier, morose.

Les soldats s'éloignèrent, penauds, sous le regard amusé de la vieille et du gamin. Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, la marchande émit un ricanement de sorcière.

- Sacré Djidane, tu ne leur fais vraiment pas de cadeau, hein ? Finit-elle par dire.

- Bah, ils s'en remettront, répondit l'enfant en engloutissant sa pâtisserie.

Puis il farfouilla derrière l'étale de la vieille et récupéra le manteau et le sac. Il mit le tout dans un autre sac qu'il se mit sur le dos.

- Bon, j'y vais, mémé. A la prochaine.

- Fais attention, gamin. J'ai cru comprendre que ce vieux chnoque de Faggins était encore mal luné, aujourd'hui.

- C'est le jour où il sera de bonne humeur que je me méfierai, lança le gamin avant de se lancer au pas de course dans l'une des rues adjacentes, tandis que la vieille repartit de son caquètement.

* * *

Il était assis sur les toits et admirait le paysage... Même si celui-ci était principalement composé de bâtiments fumants et d'aéronefs par centaines qui allaient et venaient en un flot continu. Cela faisait deux ans que Djidane vivait à Lindblum, et il s'y plaisait. Il s'était rapidement adapté à la vie citadine, et connaissait la ville comme sa poche - exception faite du château, dont l'accès était bien évidemment très limité.

En deux ans, il s'était fait pas mal d'amis, quelques ennemis, aussi, bien que la plupart d'entre eux ne connaissait pas vraiment son identité. Mais bon, il faut bien l'avouer, quand on est un voleur professionnel, ce sont les risques du métier.

Djidane vit passer un groupe de soldats dans une rue en contrebas. Il reconnut ses poursuivants de tout à l'heure, et ne put réprimer un petit rire en pensant à leur mine déconfite quand ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient été semés. C'est vrai, l'enfant ne les ménageait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il adorait les faire tourner en bourrique. C'était si facile. D'ailleurs, il réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont il allait les martyriser le prochain coup.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le jeune garçon qui s'approcha en douce derrière lui. Le nouveau venu avançait sur la pointe des pieds et tirait la langue sous la concentration. Arrivé à un mètre de sa proie, il s'accroupit et parcouru la distance qui le séparait encore du blond. Puis, rapide comme l'éclair, il lui saisit la queue et s'écria d'une voix éraillé et désagréable de vieux crouton :

- J't'ai eu, sacripant !

- Gyyyyaaaaahhhh !

Djidane poussa un cri de surprise et fit un bond d'au moins deux mètres. Puis il se retourna et fusilla du regard l'autre qui se tordait de rire.

- C'est pas drôle, Franck ! Se fâcha Djidane.

Celui qui lui avait ainsi fait peur était un rouquin d'une douzaine d'années, au corps couvert de balafres et aux yeux pratiquement masqués par une ceinture.

- T'aurais dû voir le bond que t'as fait, parvint-il à articuler entre deux rires. C'était tordant.

- J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, et tu trouve ça tordant ? Fulmina le blond. T'as un sens de l'humour vraiment douteux, tu sais ?

L'autre ne cessait de rire, tant et si bien que Djidane, dont la colère se dissipa peu à peu, fini par l'imiter. Il n'arrivait pas à rester fâché contre lui. Et quand on connaissait l'histoire, on comprenait pourquoi.

Djidane s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, même si c'était deux ans auparavant. Ce jour où Faggins, le vieil homme aux vêtements miteux, l'avait amené dans son orphelinat.

- Gamin, avait dit le vieux, voici ta nouvelle maison.

* * *

Le jour de son arrivée, Djidane eut droit à un petit discours de bienvenue de la part de son bienfaiteur. Ce dernier, qui se nommait Hans Faggins, évoqua les règles en vigueur dans l'orphelinat, et les risques qu'encourait quiconque y contrevenait. Le petit garçon se vit aussi confisquer sa dague, objet qu'il avait obtenu dans des circonstances qu'il avait oublié, mais cela lui fit comme une sensation de vide. Il aurait préféré le conserver, mais peu désireux de se mettre son nouveau tuteur à dos, il laissa faire, et jugea préférable d'obtempérer aux règles que le vieux venait de lui énoncer.

Après quoi, il fit la rencontre de ses nouveaux camarades. Et il remarqua rapidement que plusieurs groupes étaient constitués, et cohabitaient plus ou moins bien. D'un côté, il y avait les « mauvais ». Ceux-là étaient les larbins de Faggins, ses yeux et ses oreilles parmi les orphelins. En échange de privilèges et d'avantages divers, ils vendaient leurs camarades qui allaient à l'encontre du règlement, ou qui médisaient et manquaient de respect à leur maître. De plus, ce groupe était dirigé par trois frères âgés de dix à treize ans, des brutes aux cheveux châtains qui aimaient tyranniser les plus faibles. A éviter à tout prix.

A côté, il y avait les « neutres ». Ceux-là étaient à prendre avec des pincettes, du genre à ne pas vous causer d'ennuis à condition qu'on ne leur en cause pas non-plus. Ce qui signifie que, si leur tranquillité et leur petit confort, bien que très maigres, se trouvaient mis en danger parce que le maître de maison menaçait de sévir si le responsable de tel ou tel méfait ne lui était pas livré pieds et poings liés, ils n'auraient aucune hésitation à le dénoncer, quelque soient les conséquences pour le malheureux. Précisons que les « méfaits » en question allaient de « chaparder dans la réserve de nourriture » à « faire une très mauvaise farce au maître » en passant par « claquer une porte » ou « respirer trop fort ». Bref, pas une vie de rêve.

Le troisième groupe, quant à lui, était sans conteste celui auquel Djidane s'apparenta presque instinctivement. Le groupe des « bons » qui estimaient que leur vie n'était déjà pas très rose pour ne pas en plus se tirer dans les pattes à tout bout de champ. Pour les enfants qui constituaient ce petit clan, dirigé par Mégane, une jeune brune de treize ans, il était important de se serrer les coudes, de s'entraider dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Inutile de préciser que les relations avec les autres groupes pouvaient s'avérer tendues, voir très mauvaises.

Et puis, il y avait lui. Un rouquin au corps couvert d'horribles cicatrices, aux yeux masqués par une ceinture de cuir. Un gamin de dix ans à l'époque, mais au caractère déjà bien trempé. Une « graine de brigand », comme disait les gens, un bagarreur, impulsif et insolent, qui s'attirait très - trop - souvent les foudres de Faggins. Ce gamin, c'était Franck.

Au départ, Djidane était plutôt effrayé par cet enfant taciturne et solitaire, auquel seule Mégane semblait capable de tirer des phrases construites de plus de deux mots. Mais vu que le rouquin ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de lui et encore moins lui chercher des noises, le petit blond finit par ne plus s'en inquiéter, et arriva même à lui arracher quelques mots plus ou moins aimables.

C'est donc dans ce milieu que Djidane vécu depuis, entre les innombrables petits boulots que Faggins leur faisait faire (et dont il touchait invariablement la quasi-totalité du salaire pour se payer, entre autre, les dizaines de litres d'alcool qu'il buvait quotidiennement) et les aléas de la vie en communauté, dans une vieille bâtisse dont l'état laissait à désirer. Dans l'ensemble, Djidane ne faisait pas trop d'histoires, bien qu'il lui arrivait parfois de s'attirer la colère du vieil homme. Mais il n'hésitait pas à voler au secours de ses amis quand ceux-ci avaient des ennuis, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce qu'il en tirerait, en bien comme en mal (c'est à cette époque que la phrase « A-t-on besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un ? » devint sa devise). Il avait également appris qu'il ne fallait jamais se trouver à proximité de Faggins quand celui-ci avait bu, car l'homme avait l'alcool très mauvais.

Pour en revenir au lien qui unissait aujourd'hui Franck et Djidane, il faut se projeter environs six mois après l'arrivée du petit garçon dans l'orphelinat. Le petit blond était déjà bien intégré, mais, malgré ces efforts pour ne pas trop s'attirer de problèmes, il avait eu le malheur de figurer sur la liste des proies de choix du trio des brutes. Mais les trois mauvais garçons s'étaient vite rendu compte, et à leurs dépens, que Djidane n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, loin de là. Hors, ces trois garçons n'appréciaient pas qu'on leur résiste. Aussi, ils lui déclarèrent une guerre ouverte. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ruse et l'agilité déconcertante que déployait l'enfant à la queue de singe.

Cela dura plusieurs mois avant que, enfin, les trois brutes n'obtiennent leur vengeance... Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

* * *

- Lâchez-moi ! S'époumona Djidane.

L'un des trois grands s'étaient assis sur lui, l'écrasant de son poids, et s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Un second jetait plus loin le filet que le trio avait utilisé pour piéger traitreusement l'enfant, et le troisième dégainait une dague que Djidane reconnut comme étant la sienne.

- On va t'apprendre à te moquer de nous, dit le plus grand, la dague à la main.

- Tu vas payer pour nous avoir humilier, ajouta celui qui était assis sur lui.

- Quand on en aura fini avec toi, personne te reconnaitra, ricana le troisième.

- Vous me faites pas peur, bande de nigauds. Je vais vous montrer.

L'embuscade avait eu lieu au pied d'un échafaudage, depuis lequel les brutes avaient attendu que Djidane, attiré ici par un prétexte parfaitement bidon, ne passe juste en dessous. Vu qu'il était suffisamment près de la structure, placée là pour un ravalement de façade, Djidane se saisit d'un des pieds grâce à sa queue, il secoua l'ensemble, sous les moqueries des autres, moqueries qui cessèrent lorsque divers objets commencèrent à tomber du haut des plateformes. Le chef des vauriens reçut alors un seau d'enduit sur la tête, et s'en retrouva couvert de la tête aux pieds.

- Toi, tu... fulmina le malchanceux.

Djidane profita du fait que celui qui le tenait avait relâcher sa pression, craignant de se recevoir quelque chose sur la tête, pour prendre la tangente. Les trois autres le poursuivirent aussitôt.

- Attrapez-le ! S'écria le chef.

En chemin, ils bousculèrent un homme qui achetait du café, accompagné par un autre jeune homme avec un bandana et une mine patibulaire. L'acheteur s'étala de tout son long, tandis que les enfants continuaient leur course, sous les cris courroucés du marchand.

- Sacripants ! Voyous ! Brigands !

- Ça va, Cina ? Demanda le garçon au bandana.

- Ze me demande si z'aurais pas mieux fait de rester au lit, ce matin, répondit l'autre.

Djidane était acculé. Une impasse, et aucun moyen de s'échapper. Les trois autres s'approchaient prudemment de lui, leurs armes de fortunes en main (sauf le leader qui avait toujours sa dague... Enfin, celle de Djidane). La situation n'était pas spécialement bonne pour le petit blond. D'autant plus que lui était désarmé.

Mais heureusement, sa bonne étoile veillait sur lui.

- Ça vous ressemble bien de vous mettre à trois contre un, fit une voix que les quatre enfants reconnurent sans mal.

- Le balafré, fit le chef des brutes en levant la tête.

- Frank, murmura Djidane en suivant le mouvement.

Frank était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, au deuxième étage du bâtiment contre lequel Djidane était adossé. Le roux balança la bourse avec laquelle il jonglait aux pied du bâtiment, puis il s'agrippa à la gouttière adjacente et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Puis il vint se poster près du petit blond.

- En plus, ajouta-t-il, vous êtes armés et pas lui. Tss, tss, pas cool, ça, les gars. Mais de votre part, ça m'étonne même pas.

- On t'as rien demandé, le balafré, répliqua le chef du trio. Casse-toi et te mêle pas de nos affaires.

Mais Franck ne les écoutait pas.

- Ça va, Djidane ? Demanda-t-il en ramassant sa bourse.

- Hun-hun, répondit le petit blond.

- J'ai un plan pour sortir d'ici. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui.

- Eh ! On te parle !

Frank se tourna vers les brutes et leur adressa un grand sourire.

- Attrapez-ça ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en leur balançant sa bourse.

Puis il attrapa Djidane par la main et le tira à sa suite. Les trois autres, trop surpris, ne réagirent pas quand les deux compères passèrent en courant à côté d'eux. Ce n'est que quand des cris venant de la fenêtres retentirent qu'ils comprirent qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir.

- Au voleur ! Au voleur !

Les trois brutes prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, mais trop tard. Les gardes étaient là.

- On vous tient, bande de brigands !

- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas nous ! Tenta l'un des trois gamins.

- On a rien fait ! Dit un autre.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Demanda le chef des gardes en leur confisquant la bourse et en en sortant des pierres précieuses. Des bonbons, peut-être ?

- Mes pierres ! S'exclama un vieil homme richement vêtu qui venait d'arriver. Ce sont mes pierres, sales petits voleurs !

- C'est pas nous, m'sieur, commença le chef.

- Ouais, c'est ça, le coupa l'adulte. Vous nous expliquerez au poste.

Et le redoutable trio fut menotté et emmené par les gardes, sous le regard moqueur de Djidane et Franck.

Ils attendirent quelques instants que le groupe se soit éloigné avant d'éclater de rire.

- N'empêche, dit Franck quand ils se furent calmés. La tête qu'ils faisaient.

- Trop drôle, approuva Djidane. Les pauvres, ils sont pas près d'en sortir.

- Ça c'est sûr. Le hic, c'est que du coup, ma mission est tombée à l'eau.

- Ta mission ? Demanda Djidane, alarmé.

- Ouais... Le proprio devait de la thune au vieux chnoque. Une histoire de contrat, un truc comme ça. Mais comme il voulait pas payer, Faggins m'a chargé de « récupérer son investissement ».

- … Les pierres précieuses ?

- Hu-hu, approuva Frank en croisant les bras.

- Oh, Franck...

- Ça va, t'inquiète. J'ai l'habitude.

Il était en effet connut de tous les pensionnaire du vieil homme que ce dernier ne s'entendait absolument pas avec Franck, et qu'il ne se faisait pas prier pour le battre comme plâtre.

* * *

Le soir même, les cris de rage du vieil homme, et ceux, plus rares et plus discrets, de l'enfant se firent entendre dans la vieille bâtisse, et personne, pas même les « méchants » - privés de leurs chefs, incarcérés par la garde - ne songea à en rire. Plus tard, Faggins ouvrit la porte du dortoir à la volée et y jeta le rouquin, qui était dans un sale état.

- Mégane ! Hurla le vieux. Occupe-toi de ce déchet.

La jeune fille aida le roux à se relever. Se faisant, elle vit que son ami lançait un regard peu amène à leur tuteur. Par chance, sa ceinture sur ses yeux empêchait Faggins de le remarquer. Au lieu de ça, le vieil homme se lança dans une dernière diatribe.

- Ça t'apprendra à me causer des ennuis ! Par ta faute, on me soupçonne d'être le commanditaire du vol chez Roswald ! Et en plus, tu m'as fait perdre de l'argent !

- Euh... risqua un des « mauvais » enfants. Et pour les frangins, monsieur ?

- Ces crétins n'ont eut que ce qu'ils méritaient ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'abrutis trop nuls pour se laisser attraper bêtement !

Le vieux chnoque haletait sous l'effet de la colère. Il balaya les enfants de son regard fou, provoquant un mouvement de recul général. Seul Djidane, furieux de voir son sauveur traité ainsi, ne bougea pas. Le petit blond serra les dents et campa ferme sur sa position. Mais Faggins ne s'en émut pas. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Franck.

- Réjouis-toi d'être encore en vie. Un jour, je peux te jurer que je te tuerai, si tu ne changes pas rapidement d'attitude.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, et tout le monde sembla se détendre. Mégane ne put s'empêcher de fustiger le roux.

- Non mais franchement, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu t'es débrouillé pour qu'il te mette dans un état pareil ?

- Oh, commence pas, hein ? Ça pourrait être pire. Au moins, ce coup-ci, il m'a rien cassé.

- Désolé, fit une petite voix à leurs côtés.

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers le petit garçon qui était là, à côté d'eux, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'en voulait du sort qu'avait subi le rouquin.

Lequel réagit au quart de tour et ce mit à engueuler copieusement son protégé.

- Nan mais oh ! C'est quoi ça ? Un homme ne pleure pas, alors ravale-moi ces larmes de kaïman tout de suite ou je t'en colle une !

Djidane, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, sursauta et se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Oui, chef ! Bien chef ! A vos ordres, chef !

Mégane eut un petit rire.

- T'inquiète pas, Diji, dit-elle. Quand il est capable de beugler comme un eskuriax en colère, c'est qu'il est en pleine forme.

- Dis donc, râla le roux, qui c'est qu'tu traites d'eskuriax en col...

- Toi, le coupa la fille, et je te préviens que si tu rajoute quoique ce soit au sujet d'une cervelle de moinosaure, je te jure que je jette en pâture aux peligons qui trainent en dehors de la ville. Non, j'ai mieux. Je te balance du haut de la falaise et tu iras t'écraser sous la brume. Et les miscoxys se régaleront de ton cadavre.

Les garçons – et tous ceux qui avaient entendu les menaces de la brune – la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Puis Franck fut parcouru d'un violent frisson.

- Cette fille est terrifiante, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Bien, fit Mégane, réjouie de son petit effet. Maintenant, laisse-moi soigner ça.

Elle entama les soins sans cesser de reprocher au balafré son manque de prudence et de discernement.

- Un jour, si tu continues comme ça, il va vraiment finir par te tuer, tu sais ?

- Primo, c'était pour aider Djidane. Si c'était à refaire, j'hésiterai pas. Secundo, j'ai la peau dure. Et tertio...

Sans laisser le temps à la brunette de réagir, il l'attrapa par le bras et releva la manche, révélant des marques de coups sur la peau de la jeune fille.

- … tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale, acheva le rouquin.

Djidane ne put réprimer un hoquet surpris et choqué devant ce qu'il voyait. S'il savait que Franck était le punching-ball favori du vieux grincheux, il ignorait que la douce adolescente en subissait aussi les assauts.

- C'est-c'est rien, bégaya la jeune fille, gênée, alors qu'elle se dégageait et remettait sa manche comme il faut. Je suis tom-tombée dans l'escalier.

- Ouais, c'est ça, fit le roux qui n'y croyait pas un seul instant. A d'autres, hein ? J'ai bien vu qu'il avait déjà sortie son nerf de bœuf. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il planifie pas nos « petites séances » à l'avance. Conclusion, il s'en est servi sur quelqu'un plus tôt dans la journée, et comme personne n'est prostré dans son coin en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, sa victime est ou trop fière, ou trop courageuse – voir les deux – pour se laisser aller et ne pas faire semblant que tout va bien. Et la seule personne qui corresponde à cette description, mise à part moi, c'est toi. CQFD.

- C'est ma faute, répliqua Mégane en détournant les yeux. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide alors qu'il m'avait demandé quelque chose. J'aurais dû aller plus vite.

Franck se releva sans crier gare et attrapa son amie par le col, la hissant de force à sa hauteur. Il arborait une mine furieuse, comme jamais Djidane ne lui en avait vu.

- Ne... Dis... Jamais... Que c'est ta faute, dit-il en accentuant les trois premiers mots.

Puis il lâcha la jeune fille et alla s'asseoir dans un coin, où il resta jusqu'à l'heure du diner, sans bouger, sans rien dire.

Néanmoins, suite à cette journée, Franck et Djidane devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde, faisant ensemble les quatre-cents coups, faisant tourner les gardes de la ville en bourrique, effectuant de menus larcins au nez et à la barbe de tous, explorant la ville en long, en large et en travers, se faisant beaucoup d'amis et pas mal d'ennemis.

Finalement, cette vie n'était pas si dure... Elle pouvait même être agréable, si on faisait abstraction de la propension du vieux à taper à bras raccourci sur certains de ses pensionnaires. En général, il savait quand s'arrêter, même quand l'alcool lui embrumait l'esprit.

Jusqu'à ce jour où...


End file.
